Lily Vs James
by Igni
Summary: YA LLEGO EL 4º CAPÍTULO. SIENTO ABER TRDADO TANTO. SPERO K OS GUSTE.
1. Default Chapter

Esta es mi historia, a mi hermana le encanto y por eso la stoy poniendo.(  
  
  
  
Primer capítulo  
  
Faltaba muy poco para el baile de Navidad, dos semanas y Lily Evans seguía sin tener pareja. Sara ya le había dicho que no seria difícil siendo ella, pero todos los que se lo pedían no valían la pena. Se estaba preocupando. ¿ Que pasaría si no encontraba pareja? Ya lo sabía, ese James Potter y su amigo Sirius Black se burlarían de ella. Les odiaba. Aunque a Sara le gustaba Black. Eran los chicos más populares de Hogwarts, no tenían vergüenza. Potter estaba cada semana con una chica nueva y su meta final era salir con todas las chicas de sexto curso o más. Eso la ponía histérica. Black era menos pero cada mes estaba con otra. Potter tenia el pelo de color azabache y alborotado con los ojos miel, Black pelo marrón y ojos azul oscuro. Luego estaba Remus Lupin, su tímido amigo que caía bien a las chicas, por eso también era popular, además el listo y ayudaba en deberes y exámenes a James y Sirius. Lily tenia el pelo largo y pelirrojo con los ojos de un color verde intenso. Sara era rubia con los ojos azules claros. Lily no se podían imaginar de qué estaban hablando "la pandilla" cuando entro en la biblioteca. Ellos la miraron pero se mostró indiferente y se sentó junto a Sara - Sólo me falta ella de las Grifindor- decía James  
  
- Pero es la más difícil- Sirius - ¿De quien habláis?- Remus - De Lily, James dice que es la unica chica de Grifindor que no ha besado. Remus abrió mucho los ojos -¿ Y lo vas a hacer?, No te dejará. - ¿Quién ha dicho que vaya a pedírselo?- dijo James sorprendido  
  
- No lo conseguirás- dijo Remus - Que nos apostamos- dijo James - Yo todo lo que tengo - dijo riéndose Sirius  
  
- Lo aré hoy en la sala común, cuando estemos solos, que para eso necesito tu ayuda - dijo mirando a Remus- quiero que la entretengas y cuando no halla nadie que te vallas- viendo su cara dijo- bueno que espíes escondido.  
  
- Está bien, pero no creo que lo consigas. Lily y Sara estaban hablando del baile. -¿ Tienes pareja? - dijo Sara - No. Y tu. - Estoy en ello. Si te doy mi opinión quedarías bien con Potter. Hacéis muy buena pareja -¿ Cómo, yo con ese sinvergüenza? No lo creo- chillo Lily. Para su mala suerte se la había oído demasiado y James, Sirius y Remus se volvieron hacia ellas. También vinieron a echarlas por hacer ruido. Así que se fueron a la sala común a hacer los deberes. Empezaba a oscurecer cuando entraron todos. - Creo que me voy a la cama- dijo Lily. Remus lo escucho y corriendo se acercó a ella. - Me he fijado en tus deberes, los tienes mal. ¿Te los explico?. - ¿A sí? Bueno vale, Sara te puedes ir. Iré en cuanto termine.  
  
Se fue mientras Remus pensaba que las cosas estaban saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba. Sólo quedaban ellos dos James y Sirius que estaban hablando. Era el momento, James le dijo a Sirius que se fuera. Él se escondió en las escaleras, no quería perderse nada. James le hizo una señal a Remus que en el momento tiró un frasco de Lily al suelo - ¡Oh no!- dijo(fingía muy bien) . - No pasa nada, además ya habíamos terminado. Yo lo recogeré puedes irte. Remus se fue al lado de Sirius para espiar. Era muy cómico ver dos cabezas asomadas por la escalera pero Lily no las vio y empezó a recoger el líquido. James que hacía que leía se acercó a Lily a decirle que si la ayudaba. Un momento ¿James ayudando a limpiar algo? Aquí había gato encerrado, pero aceptó. -¿ Tienes pareja para el baile?- pregunto James - Pues... un momento ¿ a ti que te importa? .No te lo voy a decir. Supongo que tu ya tendrás pareja ¿no?. - La verdad es que no- Lily se quedó con la boca abierta- hoy estas muy guapa- esta vez siguió con la boca abierta pero se le subieron los colores. Remus y Sirius se destornillaban de la risa con la mano en la boca para que no se les oyera. Les encantaba esta situación. James la había cogido de la mano pero ella la apartó. Sabía perfectamente lo que James pretendía y se estaba resistiendo. James se estaba acercando a ella " ahora o nunca" se decía. Lily se iba a levantar para librarse de esa situación cuando vino lo mas temido. La besó. Sé quedo petrificada y le dio un empujón. -¿Pero que haces? ¿Quién te has creído que eres?- dijo.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta?. La iba a volver a besar cuando le dio una bofetada.- Eres un sinvergüenza. - Te perdono por esto si vienes conmigo al baile - Pero ¿que coño te pasa, quien te has creído que eres para venir y... y hacer y decir eso?- Lily ya no estaba asombrada, estaba furiosa. - Eres la primera que conozco que me rechaza, pero te digo que pase lo que pase vendrás conmigo al baile.  
  
- Esto debe de ser una broma, no me puede estar pasando- dijo mas para si, que para James - mira guapo, ¡ no voy a ir contigo al baile! - Bueno esto es un comienzo, por lo menos me has llamado guapo- dijo James con una picara sonrisa Lily intento decir algo pero estaba tan asombrada y furiosa que se levantó y empezó a andar hacia las escaleras, donde se encontraban escondidos Sirius y Remus. Cuando reaccionaron ya era demasiado tarde, asi que hicieron que bajaban por las escaleras como si nada. - Hola Lily, ¿qué te pasa?, Tienes mala cara- dijo Remus. Sirius estaba detrás de Remus, también la hubiera saludado pero si hubiera abierto la boca... bueno se hubiera meado de la risa, en ese momento casi lo estaba haciendo, pero Remus le ocultaba mas o menos. - Preguntarle al sinvergüenza que vosotros llamáis amigo. Fue demasiado, Sirius se tiro al suelo agarrándose el estomago. Lloraba de la risa. - Es que se ha acordado de un chiste- dijo Remus improvisando, mientras le daba una patada a Sirius, que pareció no notarlo. James contemplaba la escena ya sentado en el sillón, el frasco que Remus había tirado había desaparecido por un truco de James. Lily no sabía que pensar, lo que era claro es que no creía a Remus, por lo tanto se fue al cuarto de las chicas. Sirius se levanto y fue con Remus al lado de James. - Muy bien, tío- Dijo Sirius al tiempo que chocaba las palmas con James. A Remus no le parecía igual, pero no pudo seguir aguantando la sonrisa que pugnaba por salir. Juntos se fueron al cuarto.  
  
·$%&·$%&·$%&·$%&·$$& K LES PARECIO ·$%&·$%&·$%&·$%&·$%& La cuestión es k si kieren la continuación(k ya la tengo exa) me tenéis k mandar reviews. Si, es ese botón azul de abajo... si ese....se k lo an visto.... a mi no me mentís....JEJE. Besos, y ... reviews.KIERO REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS. Si no me ponies algo considerable no ago la continuación. 


	2. lo matare

Esto se lo dedico a: luca-bonna, lalwen de black, Maika Yugi, Dannyfernanada, alejandra weasley. Porque me han pedio k ponga la continuación, y si no es por ellas los demas ya se kedaban con las ganas. Bueno... espero k os guste. XD.  
  
  
  
Cuando Lily entró en la habitación de las chicas todas las que estaban dormidas se despertaron, se fue directa a Sara, y se sentó en el borde de su cama. Ella estaba leyendo un libro mugle que Lily le había regalado. - ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo muy sorprendida.  
  
La única respuesta que se entendió de Lily fue un "le odio". Acto seguido se fue a su cama y se metió dentro con la ropa aun puesta. Sara lo tomo por una pelea y siguió leyendo. Además, no tenía ganas de preguntar, porque iba por una parte muy interesante.  
  
Cuando estuvieron los chicos en la cama el primero en preguntar fue Sirius (como siempre), hacía mucho calor así que solo se habían puesto la parte de abajo del pijama.  
  
- ¿Cómo vas a conseguir que valla contigo al baile?  
  
- No lo sé- dijo James bostezando- pero lo conseguiré. - Cuanto- dijo Remus dirigiéndose a Sirius. - Todo lo que tengo- dijo convencido Sirius.  
  
Remus se levanto y se puso al lado de la cama de Sirius: - Echo- y con eso le dio la mano- ya no hay vuelta a atrás- Sirius sonrió divertido. - Lo mismo digo- dijo.  
  
- ¿De que habláis?- Dijo James que aun no lo había entendido. - Nada importante- dijo un despreocupado Sirius, mientras Remus volvía a su cama- sólo hemos apostado, yo que lo consigues y el que no.  
  
- Oh, pues enhorabuena- dijo mirando a Sirius. - ¿Por? - Porque vas a ganar.  
  
  
  
Era por la mañana y Sirius lo sabía, pero seguía intentando recobrar el sueño quitado por James, que se había levantado muy pronto gritando que tenía una idea. Al instante se vistió y se fue.  
  
Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, estaba mirando hacia el suelo, había dos pies, pero no unos cualquiera, sino los de Sara. Lo sabia porque ella siempre llevaba el mismo tipo de zapatos los sábados ¿Qué hacía en la habitación de los chicos?. Remus también había salido así que estaba solo con Sara. Fue levantando la mirada. Sara lo miraba fijamente. Lentamente se fue levantando, fue hacia el armario y saco unos pantalones y una camiseta al tiempo que preguntaba: - ¿Que quieres? - ¿ Que le habéis hecho a Lily?- dijo enfadada. Sirius hizo caso omiso de la pregunta y empezó a vestirse poniéndose primero la camiseta. - ¿Es que no me oyes?- parecía que no, porque siguió como si nada a quitarse los pantalones del pijama. - ¿ pero que haces?- A eso si le hizo caso. - Si no quieres mirar date la vuelta, luego podremos hablar- dijo tranquilamente Sirius. Sara si que quería mirar, pero por educación se dio la vuelta. Cuando termino paso por delante de ella y se metió en el baño, abrió el grifo y metió la cabeza debajo. Cuando termino, se limpió parte de la humedad con una toalla y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Sara. - Mucho mejor, ¿ qué decías?. - Lily tiene razón, sois unos sinvergüenzas. Pero no he venido aquí por eso. ¿Qué le habéis hecho? Algo seguro, porque esta mañana sé a quedado metida en la cama. - Ah, a mí eso me parece normal. - Normal para ti, pedazo de dormilón. Ella siempre es la primera en levantarse.  
  
Sirius salió del cuarto y se metió en el de las chicas, se sentó en el borde de la cama de Lily. - ¿Qué té pasa?- le dijo. - Ayer te dije que se lo preguntaras a Potter pero estabas muy ocupado riéndote. Sirius se levanto y se fue. Sara no dejaba de seguirlo.  
  
- ¿ Ahora que quieres? - Que me digas que le habéis hecho. - Pregúntaselo a James. - No. Me lo vas a decir tú. - ¿Existe alguna forma para que te calles?  
  
- Tapándome la boca, pero no lo vas a conseguir. - Apostaría contigo pero no me queda dinero. - Oye mira, si te estas haciendo el gracioso para, porque... - esas palabras fueron cortadas por un beso que le planto de pronto Sirius en la boca. - Lo ves, te has callado- con esas palabras se fue. Sara estaba de piedra. Sirius le gustaba pero nunca se le había ocurrido que la fuera a besar, y menos por voluntad propia. Pero no quería hacerse ilusiones, solo lo había hecho para hacerla callar.  
  
- Eh James, tengo que hablar contigo- Sirius acababa de entrar en el comedor - ¿Ahora?- dijo James que estaba declarándole un amor falso a una chica que no conocía de nada. - Sí, ahora. La chica se fue y Sirius se sentó delante de James. - Me ha venido a visitar Sara por la mañana y... - empezó a decir Sirius - Oh que bonito, gracias por decírmelo pero no necesito detalles- dijo James con la mano en el pecho aparentemente emocionado. - Cállate so imbécil, no es eso. Me a dicho que le dijera que le hemos hecho a Lily. - Oh, y que le has dicho. Sirius no tuvo tiempo de contestar porque de pronto apareció Sara que se puso al lado de James. A Sirius le pareció divertido y se recostó en la silla - Bien, James. Que le has hecho a Lily. Sirius me a dicho que tu me lo dirías. - Pregúntaselo a Remus. - De eso nada, me lo vas a decir tu. James miro a Sirius pidiendo socorro con la mirada. - Si quieres que se calle... bésala- dijo como si nada.  
  
- Oh claro, se me olvidaba- dijo mirando a Sirius- ven Sarita, hace mucho tiempo que no te doy un besito- dijo mirando de nuevo a Sara.  
  
- Lily tiene razón: sois unos groseros y unos sinvergüenzas. Pero yo de aquí no me voy sin saber que la habéis hecho.  
  
- En ese caso creo que tendré que dar un besito- dijo atrayéndola hacia él. Sara se aparto- ¡no me toques!- entonces lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa- que la habéis hecho. - Parece que hoy estas peleona ¿eh?- dijo James en tono juguetón, y se levantó. Eso si que parecía cómico, James le sacaba a Sara algo mas de media cabeza, por lo que más bien Sara estaba colgada en él. Pero le dio igual porque no se aparto. - Dímelo. - Oblígame. - Será mejor que no me pongas a prueba. - Ni tú a mí. - Ahora te estoy cogiendo del cuello, pero podría cogerte de otra parte con la misma fuerza. - Atrévete. Sirius lo estaba contemplando todo con una gran sonrisa, si hubiera estado Remus seguro que habrían apostado. Se hizo un incomodo silencio. "No se atreverá" pensaba James. "¿Me atreveré?" Pensaba Sara. - Ultima oportunidad- dijo Sara- dímelo- Echaba fuego por la mirada pero James ni se inmutó. - No te lo voy a decir. - Bien. Tu te lo has buscado. - Yo me lo he buscado. Sara no sabía que hacer, pero tenía que hacer algo. Miró a Sirius que los miraba a los dos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Lentamente hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. Volvió a mirar a James que también sonreía pero con un poco de menos sonrisa. Sara empezó a bajar la mano libre, James la miraba en tono desafiante, tenía que hacerlo, por Lily. Bajo más la mano, a Sirius que estaba en primera fila se le fueron abriendo más y más los ojos. James no hizo movimiento alguno. Sara fue bajando más la mano, ya iba por la cintura de James, "ahora o nunca" la bajo más, ahora solo tenía que agarrar. - ¿Seguro que no me lo vas a decir?- dijo Sara que no tenia ganas de hacer eso. - Seguro- fue una respuesta acompañada por una gran sonrisa.  
  
"Esta bien, lo haré por Lily" penso Sara. Fue a agarrar cuando oyó una voz familiar, era Remus. Oh, se había olvidado del publico, pero eso daba igual, ya no podía echarse atrás. Agarró. A James se le abrieron los ojos pero siguió con la sonrisa.  
  
- Dímelo. - Nunca. Para que te lo diga tendrás que hacer algo mucho peor. Se te olvidaba...pero yo también puedo agarrar algunas costillas.  
  
Sara se aparto corriendo. - Esta bien. Según tú que tengo que hacer para que me lo digas- ya no estaba harta, estaba histérica. - Eso no lo tengo que decir yo ¿no crees?.  
  
- Te prometo que lo conseguiré. - Y yo te prometo que para eso tendrán que pasar algunas cosas. Algunas a mí me gustaran y a ti no- eso tenía un doble sentido, y sin poder evitarlo Sara se fue por el sentido que no quería y se puso colorada.  
  
En ese momento apareció Lily. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que todo el mundo la miraba a ella y a James y se puso aun más colorada. - ¿Qué a pasado aquí?- pregunto Lily - Pregúntale a Sara- dijo James con una gran sonrisa(como no). Entonces se fue con Sirius. - ¿Que a pasado?- le dijo mirando a Sara. - Oh, nada importante. - ¿Nada importante? Os estaba mirando todo el colegio. Bueno, ya que no me lo vas a decir cambiemos de tema. ¿Tienes ya pareja para el baile?.  
  
- No. Oye Lily esto ya es preocupante. Porque tu tampoco tienes.  
  
- No pasa nada. Aun quedan unos cuantos días- diciendo esto se levantaron y se fueron a las mazmorras, tenían clase de pociones. Los sábados no tenían clase de nada pero como el ultimo día no la habían tenido por extraños motivos la tenían ese día.  
  
Cuando entraron ya estaba dentro toda la clase, y los unicos sitios libres eran al lado de James y de Sirius. - ¿Podéis sentaros juntos tú y james?- le dijo Sara a Sirius.  
  
- No. Nos hemos peleado- ninguna de las dos sé creyó eso.  
  
Sara sé sentó corriendo al lado de Sirius.  
  
- De eso nada- dijo Lily enfadada- "Yo" me voy a sentar al lado de Sirius.  
  
- No. "Yo" me voy a sentar a su lado. No me pienso sentar al lado de ese sinvergüenza. - Chicas, chicas- dijo Sirius- ya sé que las dos os queréis poner conmigo, pero solo hay un Sirius- no les gusto ese comentario, pero era verdad.  
  
- Lily Evans, ¿puede tener la amabilidad de sentarse de una vez?- dijo el profesor de pociones.  
  
Lily empezó a ir hacia el sitio al lado de James, y para colmo, él empezó a dar golpecitos en la silla de al lado. Se dio la vuelta con ojos suplicantes a Sara pero ella negó con la cabeza. Se sentó en la silla, James no dejaba de mirarla. - Que pasa ¿Es que tengo monos en la cara?.- dijo Lily.  
  
- ¿Has pensado en mi propuesta?- dijo James sin hacerle el mínimo caso a la pregunta de ella. - Mi respuesta sigue siendo un rotundo no.  
  
- Pues te informo que ya no hay chicos libres en Griffindor excepto yo y Sirius. - Pues iré con Sirius. - Oh, no lo creo. Mientras detrás de ellos: - ¿ Me puedes decir ya que la hicisteis?- dijo Sara a Sirius. - No. Oye, eso que le hiciste a James estuvo muy bien. Por cierto ¿tienes ya pareja para el baile?. - No. ¿Y tu?. - No- Sara lo miró sorprendida. - Pues creo que en Griffindor ya no quedan chicas excepto yo y Lily.  
  
Sirius ahogó una risita- No voy a ir con Lily.  
  
- ¿Entonces?. - No sé ¿Contigo?. - ¿Conmigo?. - Contigo. - Conmigo- dijo Sara sin creérselo aun. - ¿Eso es un sí o un no? - Eh... no sé. Esta bien- dijo ruborizándose. - Ok. - ¿Y James?. - Secreto confidencial- dijo con una risita.  
  
- Ya, seguro- dijo con ironía. ------------- - ¡Deja de mirarme así!- dijo Lily enfadada. - Como quieres que te mire. - No me mires. - No puedo. Te dejo de mirar si vienes conmigo. - Nunca. - Pues te sigo mirando. - Por lo menos aléjate un poco que te tengo encima- era verdad James había juntado demasiado su silla. - Sólo si vienes conmigo. - No. - Pues nada. No tienes escapatoria. O vienes conmigo o no vas. No quedan Griffindors disponibles. - ¿Qué no? Ya verás- se dio la vuelta- Sirius ¿vienes conmigo al baile?.  
  
- Ya tengo pareja- dijo mirando a Sara. Cuando sé volvió James la miraba con una gran sonrisa. - Como dice la canción " aunque corras y te escondas no te puedes escapar".  
  
- Pues no voy. No, mejor, puedo ir con uno de otra casa.  
  
- Le romperé la pierna y no podrá bailar ¿no crees?. - Te odio. - Que pena porque yo a ti no. Histérica, Lily estaba histérica. Decidió no mirarlo y hacer como si no estuviera ahí.Pero ella sabía que si que estaba, mirándola, y encima tenían que hacer una poción a medias.  
  
Cuando se terminó la clase Lily se reunió con Sara, que estaba muy contenta por ser la pareja de Sirius. - ¿Podemos ir esta tarde a Hosmeade? Quiero comprarme un vestido nuevo para el baile- dijo Sara- ¿Por qué no vas tú con James?. - Porque le odio. - Y Entonces con quien vas. - Con alguno de otra casa. En ese momento apareció Remus con algo en la mano. - ¿Qué es eso?- dijo Sara. - Es un ordenador portátil- dijo Lily muy asombrada- ¿De donde lo has sacado?.  
  
( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ¿OS A GUSTADO? ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( (  
  
Y ya sabeis, si kereis la continuación mandadme reviews. Besos y...... REVIEWS. 


	3. Pero¿Como se atreve?

Aunque aun me parecen pocos, muchísimas gracias por reviews. Ya no tengo mas continuaciones por lo k tardare un poco en poner la continuación.  
  
Capitulo 3  
  
- Me lo han mandado mis padres. Lo echaba de menos- dijo tocando la parte de arriba. - ¿Tiene acceso a Internet?. - Sí. Si quieres algún día te lo dejo. - Gracias, pero se supone que aquí no se pueden usar.¿no? - Ya lo sé pero Dumbledore me ha dao un permiso por que se lo e pedido. - Ah.  
  
Sara en cambio no tenía idea de lo que hablábamos.  
  
- Por cierto. Necesito tu ayuda- le dijo a Remus Lily- Para empezar ¿tienes ya pareja?. - Sí. - Ah. Pues necesito que averigües los chicos de otras casas que no tengan pareja y que estén bien.  
  
- Claro. Ven a verme dentro de una hora- se iba a ir pero dijo- James esta libre, ¿por qué no vas con él?. - Porque le odio.  
  
Lily y Sara se fueron al cuarto de las chicas donde estaban hablando de lo que se iban a poner para el baile sus compañeras de cuarto.  
  
- Hola- dijeron- ¿Tenéis pareja?.  
  
Sara asintió con una sonrisa.  
  
- ¿Quién?. - Sirius. - No jodas. Que morro. ¿Y tu Lily?- Lily negó con la cabeza. - Eso es preocupante. James esta libre según he oído ¿por qué no vas con él?. - Por que le odia- dijo rápidamente Sara. - Pero sí esta buenísimo. - Será mejor que no insistas si no quieres morir- dijo Sara moviendo el dedo por la garganta.  
  
Las dos se sentaron en la cama de Sara. - Vamos a Hodsmeade después de la contestación de Remus, ¿vale?- dijo Lily.  
  
- Vale- con esas palabras saco el libro que la había regalado Lily y lo continuó leyendo. - ¿Por donde vas?- dijo Lily. - Sé están liando. - Oh.  
  
Paso una hora y Lily le dijo que siguiera leyendo, que ya iría ella a ver a Remus. Salió del cuarto de las chicas y se puso delante de la puerta de los chicos. Nunca había llamado para entrar y no iba a empezar ese día.  
  
Cuando entro se fijo en todos. Remus estaba con el ordenador en una mesa. Sirius estaba mirando en el armario, estaba medio dormido por lo que supuso que se acababa de echar una siestecita. James estaba leyendo, pero cuando entro se puso a mirarla.  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Sirius.  
  
No le hizo ni caso a Sirius y fue hacia Remus.  
  
- ¿Lo tienes?. - Sí- le dio una hoja a Lily- ¿Qué vas a hacer?. - Vamos a ir Sara y yo a Hodsmeade. - Perfecto. Voy con vosotras, necesito un traje nuevo- dijo Sirius. - Yo necesito unas cosas- dijo Remus. - Yo también voy- dijo cerrando el libro James.  
  
Salieron todos de la habitación; Lily recogió a Sara que le costo cerrar el libro porque estaba en una parte muy interesante. -------------------- - Bueno- dijo Sirius- nos encontramos aquí dentro de una hora. Por cierto, ¿me ayudais a escoger un traje?- dijo mirando a las chicas. - Claro. - Gracias. Oye luego os encuentro- dijo mirando a los chicos.  
  
Mientras iban los tres a la tienda de trajes Lily fue leyendo la lista con Sara encima. - Ese esta muy bueno según he oído- dijo Sara señalando a uno.  
  
Lily cogió un bolígrafo y fue tachando unos cuantos. Cuando llegaron a la tienda sólo quedaban tres. Se fueron a la parte de los chicos y empezaron a buscar un traje para Sirius.  
  
- ¿Qué te parece este?- dijo Sara. - Yo no sé de esto. ¿Qué te parece a ti Lily?- dijo Sirius mirándola.  
  
- Bien. - ¿Bien? ¿Sólo bien? Entonces nada- dijo Sirius. - Esta bien; muy bien. - Eso esta mejor. - Bueno, tú ya sabes pagar así que nos vamos. - By by.  
  
Sara y Lily se fueron a la zona de las chicas. Lily empezó a mirar por todas partes- Yo no me voy a comprar ninguno pero... ¡ mira ese! He cambiado de opinión. Yo me compro este- dijo Lily con un traje verde en la mano.  
  
- ¿Entonces vas a ir? - Claro que sí. Bueno, y tú cual.  
  
Sara empezó a mirar por todas partes- yo me quedo con este- dijo cogiendo uno azul marino. Lo pagaron y se fueron a la tienda de chuchees, se compraron unas cuantas y empezaron a pasear; quedaba un cuarto de hora. Lily saco la lista.  
  
- He mira. Ese es uno de los que tienes en la lista- dijo señalando a un chico rubio que iba con unos amigos- creo recordar que es de Ravenclaw.  
  
Nos acercamos fuimos a él, que las estaba mirando, bueno en realidad mira a Lily.  
  
- Perdona ¿Eres tú este chico?- dijo Lily señalando la lista. - El mismo- el chico se empezaba a hacerse ilusiones por el titulo de la hoja, "chicos sin pareja". Lily iba a decir algo pero alguien la tapo la boca, era James. Lily se aparto corriendo.  
  
- ¿¿¿¿¿¿Qué haces??????. - Ya te dije que pasaría si se lo pedías a alguien. - ¿Me estas espiando? - Bingo. - Vete de aquí. Haré y diré a este chico lo que quiera. - Vale, pero ten en cuenta su seguridad- el chico estaba alucinando cuando James se fue. - Bueno ¿Por donde íbamos?- dijo Lily mirando al chico. - No habíamos empezado. - Oh. ¿Tienes ya pareja?- el chico no pudo terminar de oír la pregunta porque lo había cogido James y sé lo llegaba a parte. - James déjale en paz- dijo Lily corriendo hacia ellos. - Todo tuyo- dijo James y se fue. - Sea lo que sea lo que te haya dicho no le hagas ni caso. - Demasiado tarde. - Bueno da igual. ¿Vienes conmigo al baile?. - Mejor que no. - ¿Por qué?. - Él me a dicho que tú eras su chica y que si te tocaba me quitaría lo que nos diferencia a los chicos de las chicas.  
  
Lily estaba que echaba humo. "¿Cómo podía haberle dicho eso?". Echo a andar al sitio donde habían quedado hecha una furia. Sara le seguía los talones.  
  
Cuando entraron sólo vieron a Sirius y a Remus. Lily cogió a Sirius por el cuello de la camisa, no había mucho problema porque tenían más o menos la misma estatura. Sirius ni se movió.  
  
-¿ Donde esta Potter? - ¿James?- dijo Sirius- está en el baño.  
  
Lily sé dirigió a los baños pero Remus se puso delante. - ¿Sabes que dentro hay más chicos?. No puedes entrar. - Pues lo voy a hacer. - Sí y de paso nos montamos en un autobús y hacemos turismo. Ya me lo imagino "y a la derecha un pobre chico meando que ha perdido su ego" - dijo Remus con ironía- muy divertido. - Esta bien, lo esperaré aquí- dijo Lily. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que salió James del baño. - Podrías haber entrado, no había nadie. Así no interferiría nadie- dijo al ver la cara de enfado de Lily, esta echo una mirada de odio a Remus que se estaba meando de risa con Sirius. - Lo hice para que todos pudiéramos verlo.  
  
Lily se giro para volver a mirar a James- conque tu chica ¿Eh? ¿Quién te has creído que eres para decir eso?.  
  
- No sé. Pero quedo bien. - Escúchame bien imbécil, si te vuelves a meter en mi vida lo lamentaras el resto de tu miserable vida. - Uawwwwwwwwwwww- dijeron Sirius y Remus a la vez. - Ya lo veremos- dijo James mientras se iban Lily y Sara.  
  
En la calle Lily volvió a sacar la lista y tacho al pobre chico ese, sólo quedaban dos. - Difícil- dijo Sara- eh a ese le conozco yo- dijo señalando al nombre de abajo- es el amigo de un primo mío. Va a Huflepuff. Vamos a buscarle- con eso se fueron al castillo.  
  
Después de estar un rato buscando le encontraron en un pasillo hablando con sus amigos.  
  
- Hola primito- dijo Sara saludando a un chico. - Hola- dijo este- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?. - Veras mi amiga tiene un problema que no te puedo explicar porque no saldría con vida- se volvió hacia el chico de la lista- tú eres este chico ¿No?. - Sí. - Todo tuyo Lily- dijo dejando paso a su amiga. A este chico le había pasado lo mismo que al otro, se había hecho ilusiones con él titulo de la hoja. Antes de empezar a hablar  
  
Lily miró a los lados del pasillo para asegurarse que James no estaba cerca. Le pareció verlo pero se dijo a sí misma que esa tarde había dejado las cosas claras. Se volvió hacia el chico. - Por lo que me han dicho no tienes pareja ¿ No?- le dijo Lily.  
  
El chico no pudo contestar, apareció James con una chica al lado. Detrás estaban Sirius y Remus.  
  
- Hola- le dijo James al chico- tengo pareja de baile para ti, este pedazo de bombón. - Y una mierda- dijo Lily. - Mira- dijo James mirando al chico- me ha costado mucho convencerla pero a aceptado. Sé que Lily esta muy bien pero si te lo ha pedido una vez, te lo puede volver a pedir y este bombón nunca- el chico sé lo penso cogió el brazo de la chica y se fue con ella.  
  
Lily no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Ya era la segunda vez, sólo le quedaba un chico en la lista. James lo sabía porque la miraba con su típica sonrisa. Lily tuvo una gran idea, si le encerraba en algún sitio no la molestaría, pero también tenía que encerrar si eso a Sirius, si no lo hacía podría sacar a James. Remus era otra cosa, perfectamente podría no encerrarle, si se le brindaba la situación lo haría, sino no.  
  
Le contó la idea a Sara que se le ilumino la cara, ella se encargaría de Sirius. Selo llevo del brazo a otro pasillo. Lily cogió el brazo de James y se lo llevo al otro pasillo. Remus se fue con su preciado ordenador.  
  
- Será mejor dejarlos solos- le dijo Sara a Sirius, estaban pasando al lado de un armario- oye ¿podrías cogerme una... - dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió- escoba?. - ¿Una escoba? Claro- dijo Sirius que no se daba cuenta del engaño.  
  
Asomó la cabeza al armario y alguien le pego un empujón dentro y cerro la puerta, iba a salir pero oyó el sonido de una llave al cerrar. - Sara ¡abre la puerta!. - Lo siento pero no puedo. - ¡ABRE!. - No. - Pero porque. - Ya te lo contaré. - Pues gritaré, todo el colegio se enterará que estoy aquí. - Voy a hacer un hechizo, nadie te podrá oír. Dentro de un rato vuelvo. Adiós. ----------------- - ¿Has cambiado de opinión? ¿Vas a venir conmigo al baile?- le dijo James a Lily. - Claro- dijo Lily buscando sin parar un sitio para encerrarle con la mirada, en verdad no sabía que la había preguntado James. - Vaya, por fin- dijo James muy contento- no se porque no aceptaste antes, eres muy cabezota.  
  
Lily ya había encontrado una clase que no se utilizaba desde hace años.  
  
- Perfecta- dijo Lily. - ¿El que?- dijo James. - Oh nada. ¿Por qué no entramos en esta aula vacía?. - ¿Para que? Oh, ya entiendo, ¿No crees que es demasiado pronto?- dijo con una sonrisa. - Que va. Vamos entra. - Las mujeres primero. - No. Tu primero. - Esta bien. En cuanto James entro en el aula, Lily cerro la puerta e hizo un conjuro para que no se abriera. - ¿Lily?- dijo James - ¿Qué haces?. - Lo siento James pero no puedo permitir que me estropees el ultimo chico de la lista.  
  
Dentro de un rato volveré para abrirte, no grites, voy a hacer un conjuro para que no se te oiga.  
  
Lo ultimo que pudo oír fue a James diciendo "¿qué? No me puedes hacer esto". Después Lily se fue al encuentro con Sara. - Sara, donde crees que puedo encontrar a este tío. - No lo sé. Un momento, creo que es de Slitherin- Sara miró de soslayo a Lily, no parecía muy afectada. - Da igual. O este o Potter, y yo sé a cual de los dos prefiero- con esto se fueron a buscarle por los pasillos del castillo.  
  
  
  
Y ahora lo mismo de siempre: MANDAR REVIEWS. Sin ellos no tendre fuerzas pa escribir alguna continuación. Y con esto me despido: Adios y muxos besos. :o) XD 


	4. Lily se enfada, mejor ponerse a cubierto

ANTES DE NADA KIERO DECIR: LO SIENNNNNNNNTO, SORRY. SE K E TRDADO MUUUUUUXO N PNER LA CNTNACION, S K E TENIDO UNA SPECIE D BLOKEO D SCRITORA. BUENO... AKI VA MI CNTINUACION.  
  
Lily y Sara lo estuvieron buscando durante mucho rato.  
  
-Quizás está en el comedor- dijo Sara. -Pues a que esperamos.  
  
Y se dirigieron hacia el comedor. Tenían que andar bastante ya que el comedor estaba bastante lejos. Para intentar llegar antes Lily iba dando unos pasos muy grandes, Sara tenía la impresión de que temía que James apareciera de la nada. Más o menos cuando iban por la mitad un chico de lo que Sara creyó, un curso mayor, mirando a Lily dijo:  
  
-Cuando tu paseas hasta las piedras se levantan- Se podría decir que se lo había dicho a si mismo, pero tubo la mala suerte de que Lily le oyó.  
  
Lily se quedo quieta, como si se hubiera congelado, y, muy lentamente con cara de odio y repugnancia se dio la vuelta hasta quedar delante de él. El chico la miraba asustado. Lily se acercó a él peligrosamente.  
  
-¿Cómo?¿Pero tú que coño te crees?¿Qué le puedes decir eso a una chica... y quedarte tan pancho?. -Eh... no... yo... es que... -¿Qué te crees?¿Qué las chicas somos objetos de usar y tirar?- dijo escupiendo las palabras. -Yo sólo... pues... -Los tíos sois todos iguales, dais asco- Y después de mirarle un momento se fue. -Buf, vaya carácter- dijo el chico mirándola irse. -Dímelo a mí- le contesto Sara antes de irse tras ella.  
  
Cuando perecía que todo había terminado y el chico estaba a punto de irse, vio como Lily volvía con Sara detrás diciéndole no sequé cosa. Lily se paró delante de él.  
  
-¿Sabes qué? No voy a dejarte ir así. Vas a pagar lo que me has dicho.- El pobre chico trago saliva al verla. -Vamos Lily... - dijo Sara a su lado- vamonos. Hasta hace un momento teníamos prisa. -Podemos hacer una pausa- le contestó sin dejar de mirar al chico.- Bien... voy a hacerte sufrir, te voy a demostrar que las CHICAS, somos mucho más inteligentes que los HOMBRES. -Pero... -dijo el chico- eso no es justo, yo solo te he dicho un piropo, deberías darme las gracias.-Lily parecía a punto de explotar. -¿Te atreves a decirme que es y que no es justo?¿Acaso crees que es justo que yo sólo quiera pareja para el baile... y tenga un parásito jodiendome todos mis planes?¿Eh?¿Crees qué es justo?. -Eh... no, no es justo. -¿Y crees que es justo, qué encima se burle de mí? -No, no es justo. -¿Y crees que es justo, que le haya tenido que encerrar en un armario para que me deje en paz? -No, no es justo.- dijo casi de forma involuntaria. -¿Qué? ¡Claro que es justo! -¿Eh? Sí, eso, claro que es justo. -¿Sabes qué? No vales la pena. -Bien, entonces ¿Podemos irnos ya?.- dijo Sara. -Claro.-Y entonces se fueron.  
  
James se sentó en una silla que había en la clase. "Tengo que salir de aquí como sea". Oyó como alguien intentaba abrir la puerta. James se escondió en una esquina detrás de una columna. Esa misma voz que había oído antes hizo un contra hechizo y entro. Mierda, era un profesor, que le decía se le veía.  
  
-¿Ahí alguien allí?- preguntó. "Si yo" pensó James "pero que tonto..., qué se cree, ¿qué me voy a delatar?"  
  
El profesor cruzó la clase por lo que James tubo que rodear la columna para que no le viera " si tuviera aquí mi capa..., mierda". Entonces se tropezó y cayó.  
  
-Joder.-dijo James desde el suelo. El profesor se abalanzó sobre James. -Qué haces aquí -Eh... bueno... yo... - dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió- busco mis gafas. -Las lleva puestas. -Ah... claro... es que... las acabo de encontrar. -¿Por qué estaba la clase cerrada? -¿Estaba cerrada? No lo sabía... En serio. -Estaba cerrada, DESDE fuera. -Oh... vaya... será cosa de magia, no cree. -Sí... claro... -Y... yo ya me iba.- Y se fue corriendo.  
  
Estuvo andando un rato, donde coño se habría metido Sirius. Entonces se encontró delante de una escena rara para la gente pero familiar para él. En medio del suelo de uno de los pasillos estaba Sirius, gritando como un poseso no sequé estupidez.  
  
Sirius estaba sentado en medio de aquel armario, a oscuras. Estaba tan aburrido que se había puesto a contar ovejitas para intentar dormirse. Pero ya llevaba 999 y nada. Se distrajo con algo del suelo.  
  
-Oh no. Me he perdido. Bueno... 1, 2, 3, 4- Empezó a contar otra vez cuando oyó voces fuera del armario. Se puso a prestar atención. Parecía interesante.  
  
-Pero cariño- decía una voz femenina- nos pueden ver. -Tranquila, vamos a meternos en este armario- dijo un chico.  
  
Abrieron la puerta y entraron, Sirius pudo ver que eran de su curso más o menos.  
  
-Y ahora... -dijo el chico- estamos solos. Tú... y yo... -Y yo... - dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa. -AAAAAAAAARRRGGGGGGG- grito la chica. -Tranquiiiiiiila- dijo Sirius, -no te emociones. -Pero quien eres tu- le grito el chico encaramándose a Sirius- Y que haces aquí. -Vamos por pasos. 1, soy Sirius, Sirius Black- la chica se le quedo mirando con una sonrisa estupida y Sirius le dedicó una sonrisa- 2, me han encerrado en contra de mi voluntad. -Pues sal de aquí. -¿Cómo? Estaba yo primero. -Perfecto- dijo la chica acercándosele- podemos hacer un trío. -Eh... si... creo que me voy.- dijo señalando la puerta.  
  
Y salió corriendo, lo malo es que en el armario estaba todo oscuro y fuera había luz, entonces se deslumbro y se tiro al suelo.  
  
-¡MIS OJOS!¡MIS HERMOSOS OJOS! -Sirius- dijo una voz a su lado- ¿a ti también te encerraron?. -¿Eh? Ah, hola James, sí, Sara me encerró en el armario. -Vamos a buscarlas. -Claro. -Vamos a empezar por el Gran Comedor.  
  
Iban hacia allí. Cuando, en el camino, se encontraron a Remus. -Hola Remus- dijo un Sirius muy contento- estamos buscando a Lily y a Sara. ¿Te vienes? -Bueno... está bien...  
  
Y se fueron hacia el Gran Comedor.  
  
Llegaron al comedor y se quedaron en la puerta, buscándolo con la mirada.  
  
-Ni siquiera sabemos como es. -Yo si- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Lily se dio la vuelta con una mezcla de horror, espanto, asombro, odio... toda esta mezcla hizo que tuviera una expresión en la cara no muy amigable. -QUE HACES TU AQUÍ.- chillo a James. -Lily, princesa, una puerta no es suficiente para detenerme. El chico que buscas esta allí- dijo señalando con el dedo a un chico que estaba de espaldas. -¿Qué quieres que le diga esta vez para que no vaya contigo? -Ni le hables, ¿Me has oído James Potter? Ni le dirijas la mirada.- -Esta bien... - dijo sonriendo-, haremos una cosa, si tú no consigues que vaya contigo... vendrás conmigo. -Y si lo consigo. -Haré lo que tu quieras.- Lily se quedo pensando, lo que ella quisiera había dicho..., sería su momento de gloria para humillar a James Potter delante de toda la escuela... Además, seguro que el chaval ese iría con ella, nadie se le resistía. -Pero tu no puedes hablar con él. -Echo.- dijo tendiéndola una mano que Lily agarro con fuerza.  
  
En ese momento vio a Sirius detrás de él, sonriendo como no. Empezaba a pensar como habían podido salir de allí... un momento... detrás de Sirius estaba Remus... no, él no les abría sacado, ¿o sí?... ya pensaría en eso luego. Entonces se dio la vuelta para mirar al chico que le había señalado James y empezó a andar hacia él con paso decidido, detrás iba Sara. Se paró detrás de él y le toco el hombro para que se diera la vuelta. El chico se dio la vuelta, con mala cara, al parecer le había interrumpido. Tenía el pelo negro con los ojos negros, cuando vio a Lily sonrió con cara de superioridad.  
  
-Perdona... ¿eres tu?- Lily bajo la vista para poder mirar la lista en donde tenía apuntado el nombre-¿Severus Snape ...?  
  
SI LO SÉ, STE CAPITULO ES MU CORTO PERO YA TOY PREPARANDO EL SIGIENTE Y SERA + LARGO y + INTERESANTE. XRO SOLO LO PONGO SI ME MANDAIS REWIUS. E VISTO N OTRAS HISTORIAS K SE CONTESTAN A LOS REVIWUS, ¿KEREIS K YO LOS CONTXT? 1BSOTE. 


End file.
